


Breathe slow and count to ten

by CustardCreamies



Series: Blood Ties [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trigger warning for anxiety and descriptions of panic attacks, Vampire!Sebastian, protective!Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi has a panic attack in the press pen. Sebastian protects him.





	Breathe slow and count to ten

**Author's Note:**

> Had a rough few days. Anxiety has been hella hard to manage recently and after yet again feeling really shit I decided fic was in order. So this little one-shot was born. Just me and my feelings.

Sebastian is in the media pen when he feels it. A vice like grip on his chest. He suddenly feels like he can get no air in his lungs and his heart is hammering. He takes a deep breath, feeling woozy with the feeling. What was going on? This wasn’t his feelings.

The intensity of the feeling was having an effect on him, making him try to breathe. His chest was too tight, he wanted to run.

He glances over to the other side of the pen to where Kimi is and, _oh._

Kimi is surrounded by media personal. More then the usual amount. Kimi had made a mistake in the first turn and had taken out Lewis, ruining his World Championship chances. The media were shouting over each other, calling him a saboteur. They’re accusing him of doing it to help Sebastian and it isn’t true. He didn’t mean to. He had just locked up and lost control. It was an accident.

Usually the media didn’t bother him. He wasn’t the _Iceman_ for nothing. But this? The shouting and the flashes of cameras and the microphones shoved in his face. It was too much. Way too much. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. He needed to get out. He needed to get away. He needed-

Suddenly he feels a sense of peace and calm mixed with the feeling of pure protection and safety. He turns his head and sees Sebastian behind him, practically glaring at the journalists.

“It was a racing incident. Pure and simple. Are you done with him now? We’re needed for a team briefing.” Sebastian says bluntly to the journalists.

The media look at him and there’s something intimidating about him. His voice was almost like a predatory growl when he spoke. Sebastian was not messing around. Slowly the media personal nod their heads and back away and Kimi finally feels like he can breathe.

Kimi doesn’t have time to react as Sebastian suddenly has his arm around him and is leading him out of the pen.

Sebastian practically frog marches him away from everyone, fangs itching to come out if someone so much as comes near him and Kimi. People try to approach, to get an interview, but the absolutely terrifying expression on Sebastian’s face keeps them well away.

Sebastian successfully gets him into his room in the motorhome and once there he lightly pushes Kimi down onto the sofa and then climbs into his lap, blocking Kimi from everything with his body.

He presses his face into Kimi’s neck and sends waves upon waves of calm and love at him, hoping to calm him down.

Slowly but surely, with Sebastian’s presence and the feelings coming through the bond, Kimi starts to calm down. He takes deep breathes of Sebastian’s scent and feels his heart start to slow down.

Slowly he wraps his arms around Sebastian and sends back his love in soft waves, feeling so at peace with him. Like nothing could touch him.

Sebastian starts to purr gently, nuzzling his neck. Feeling Kimi calm down at last and breathe normally.

After a few minutes, Kimi finally speaks. “Thank you.”

“No one makes you feel like that.” Sebastian replies. “And I mean no one. Not while I’m around.”

Kimi chuckles softly. “That sounds so threatening.”

“I’m being serious. No one makes you feel like that. Absolutely no one.” Sebastian looks up at him, his eyes dark.

“Okay, okay. I get it. Scary vampire.” Kimi bops his nose gently. “But what I really need right now is my cuddly boyfriend who makes me feel safe.”

Sebastian’s eyes soften and he presses soft gentle kisses to his lips. “You have him.”

Kimi kisses him back happily, feeling a lot better.

Sebastian kisses him for a little while and then he pulls away, moving their positions so that he’s lying with Kimi in his arms.

Kimi snuggles into him happily, head resting on his chest and hearing the strong steady beat of his heart.

Sebastian presses soft reassuring kisses to his head before resting his nose in his hair and sending soft waves of peace and love at him.

Kimi’s eyes close at the feeling and soon he falls asleep, exhausted.

Sebastian holds him tighter as he sleeps, protective and on guard. Keeping Kimi safe.

No one is getting near Kimi. No one. Kimi is safe with him and the world outside doesn’t exist.

In Kimi’s mind that’s quite alright. So long as he has Sebastian, he’s going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed. <3


End file.
